We've got tonight
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Rachel moves away from Lima to Amity park to get away from memories she can't face after Finn died. She moves in with Sam Manson. What happens when a mysterious ghost drummer shows up? DannyXSam and Finchel


We've got tonight

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own Glee or Danny Phantom, Plus the song Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips (Which is not me) Finchel and DannyXSam. In memory of Cory Moneith. He is drumming with angels now. 7-13-13

One

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

It had been a few months after Finn had passed when I decided to move away from Lima, and New York. I just couldn't live there anymore there were too many painful memories. When I would go places I would think things like, "He kissed me there." "He took me to dinner there." "We spent our first wedding anniversary there." "I realized he was the love of my life there." I often found myself crying in the streets, and then hurrying home to try and pull myself together.

I couldn't live in New York anywhere near Central park, because Finn had proposed to me their, and promised me himself forever.

My heart hurt like it was in half, and I tried desperately to pull my heart back together, but I couldn't. Not without Finn. I never took my wedding band off. I didn't have the heart to do that. I also kept his wedding band on a chain around my neck which I kept close to my heart.

I had decided to move, and then decided against it over and over again. This time when I told Santana that I wanted to move she looked at me and picked up the phone.

"Hey Sam, it's Santana. You remember when you asked me if I wanted to move over to Amity park and share your apartment. Well my friend is looking for a place to stay and I thought that she could move in with you," Santana said into the receiver.

"Santana," I groaned as she got off the phone.

"What Rach? You wanted a place to stay I found you one. My friend Sam is expecting you in a week. Get packed," Santana said focusing her glare at me before leaving my house.

I packed up the stuff I wanted of both mine and Finn's. I packed the clothes that he had given me along with mine. I took a few small pieces of furniture that he loved. I looked over a picture of us together on our wedding night. Finn looked so happy. I also took his quilt that was given to us on our wedding night. I smelled it. Even though I had washed it a few times since he passed away it was like he had just slept with it last night.

The rest of our stuff was given to the members of the New Directions, and charity. I took one final glance at the empty house. I smiled as I remembered the day Finn brought me here. It was empty just like it was at this moment. A few tears ran down my face.

"I love you Finn," I said as shut the door and locked it for the last time with Finn's key.

I climbed into the car that we bought, and began my journey to Amity park. It was a long drive so I spent the time thinking about what I was going to do.

Amity Park was just a small town in Wisconsin. With that in mind I had no problem finding Sam's apartment. I went in and rang her room.

"Yes?" A female voice asked me.

"Are you Sam Manson? I am Rachel Berry my friend called you about the apartment," I said awkwardly clutching my quilt.

"Right you were coming today. I almost forgot," Sam said then the door clicked. I went up to the apartment number 17. There was a girl with black shoulder length hair, and violet eyes waiting outside the door.

"I'm Sam," Sam said she shook my hand, and then showed me too my room. As she lead me through her living room there were two boys sitting on her couch.

"I will introduce you to them after I show you to the room. It is nothing fancy, but it has four walls a bed, a closet, and a dresser," Sam showed me the room. It had a bare queen sized bed, a plain white dresser, and light peach painted walls.

"I will get you some sheets," Sam said.

"I have my own Sam, but thank you." I smiled at her. "Do you care if I hang some pictures on the walls in here?" I glanced at the bare walls.

"Of course you do whatever makes this home for you." Sam smiled at me, then she motioned for me to follow her back into the living room.

"These are my friends," Sam motioned at both of the boys. "That is Danny, and there's Tucker."

The black haired boy with the ice blue eyes shook my hand, and gave me a half hug. "I am Danny." Danny smiled at me, before saying, "It is nice to meet you..."

"Rachel Hud-...Rachel Berry," I said nervously almost forgetting to use my maiden name again.

"Danny would you mind helping Rachel bring her things in," Sam said to Danny sweetly. Danny let out a huff before responding.

"I don't mind," Danny said. I went back out to my car before Danny came down.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Danny waited a few minutes before going out to Rachel's car to ask me. "Did you see her wedding ring?"

I shook my head. "Danny my old elementary school friend knows her. When I asked her for details she didn't say much except for that she was looking for a place to stay."

Danny went to help her after that. He carried up a few small chairs, and her two suitcases. Rachel carried up the rest of her things.

"Why didn't you help her?" I asked Danny.

"She told me once the furniture and suitcases were upstairs she didn't need my help anymore," Danny said with a shrug.

Rachel had finally finished unloading her car. I made a vegetarian dinner, and then I helped Rachel unpack her boxes.

There were three boxes that had absolutely no clothes in them. "Rachel you didn't bring clothes?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Of course I did! I already put them away."

As I opened the box I found that most of contents were pictures of Rachel and some boy.

"Rachel who is that?" I asked not meaning to press. She looked happy in the picture and so did he. Rachel's smile faded when she looked at the picture. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"He is...Was my husband," Rachel said slowly trying to fight the tears.

"Rachel I am so sorry," I said putting my arm around her and gently patting her back.

"It's okay. I am alright," Rachel said, but I could tell from her expression that she wasn't alright.

"Rach if you don't want to talk about him you don't have too," I said trying to let her know that if it was too painful for her to say that it could wait.

"No Sam you must be curious... I want you to know... His name was Finn Hudson. He was my high school sweetheart, and the love of my life. He had a kind heart that reached out to everyone. He was a football player that stood up for those who were picked on," Rachel said. She was still crying, but I think it was just from her remembering him.

I nodded. I had no idea what to say to her. Nothing I could say to her would bring him back.

"We were married for a little over a year when he passed away. It was a few months ago, and I still can't believe he is really gone," Rachel said as she laid her head into her hands, and her sobs became deeper shaking her body.

I stayed silent gently rubbing her back in circles. "He is never really gone Rach. He lives on in your heart, through your love for him, and in all the memories you shared," I said tearing up with her.

She looked at me slowly and showed me a thin gold chain that she wore around her neck. It had a gold wedding band. "It was his. He never took it off... My friends told me he would want me to keep it so I put it on a chain and wear it under my shirt so it lays against my heart."

I felt bad for Rachel. It was sad that she lost the love of her life, and it was horrible to see how devastated she was even months after he passed away. I didn't know what I would do if I lost Danny. She told me once that it felt like her heart was in pieces that wouldn't fit back together.

A few months had passed and she was one of us. Me and her were close friends. We let her in on Danny's secret at the same time she told Tucker and Danny about Finn.

I wanted to tell her something that was a big secret between me and Danny for about a month now.

"Rach I want to tell you something," I said one morning as we had coffee together.

"What?" Rachel pressed.

"Me and Danny are engaged!" I exclaimed.

We got up and jumped up and down together squealing like little girls.

"I am so happy for you," Rachel said with a smile trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

A few days later when I was brushing my teeth I heard Rachel crying. It happened a lot, but it was worse this morning, than it has ever been before. I slowly approached her room and knocked.

"Rach are you alright?" I asked quietly. When she didn't answer me I opened the door slowly, and stepped in. I climbed into her bed and put my arm around her. I left once her sobbing had finally quieted.

"I am going to make breakfast Rach. Please come and eat when it is done," I said, then I left her to make breakfast.

When Rachel came out of her room for breakfast her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were stained red from her tears. She played with her food for awhile, then slowly ate it.

After she went back to her bed Danny called me.

"Yes Danny?" I answered him.

"Well I have a lead on the ghost drummer," Danny said slowly still trying to keep the ghost fighting on the down low.

"What you got?" I asked.

"He shows up at parties and plays the drums," Danny said.

"And?" I asked trying to get him off of the phone.

"Well there is a party tonight that we should check out," Danny said.

"I don't know Danny Rachel is really upset today..." I trailed off.

"Maybe getting her out is just what she needs," Danny said.

"I will talk to her about it," I said then I hung up on him.

I told Rachel about the party, and then slowly convinced her to come with me, and Danny.

"I am not dressing up or anything," Rachel said as she pulled her clothes out of her closet.

"I am going as you see me," I said motioning to my jean shorts that came down mid-thigh with black leggings, and a purple t-shirt that feathered out loosely at my hips.

When Rachel came out of her room she was wearing Finn's white football training shirt with his number five on it, and a pair of mid-thigh camouflage shorts.

Danny arrived shortly after and took us to the party. As we entered Danny's ghost sense went off, and there he was the ghost drummer. He was banging on the drums finishing the song "Fight for your right to party," by the Beasty boys. When Rachel saw him her jaw dropped, and tears flooded into her eyes. The ghost looked directly at Rachel like she was the only one in the room and motioned for her to come up to the stage. Danny went to stop her, but I held him back.

"You are going to let her go up there alone," Danny said like I was crazy.

"Danny she knows him," I said. As we looked the two shared a kiss.

They were talking. I wanted to hear the conversation, but stayed back it was none of my business.

He handed Rachel a microphone, and they sang together. I never knew Rachel could sing like that. I mean I had heard her once or twice in the shower, but I never knew she could sing like that.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

When I looked at Finn sitting at the drums I froze my knees felt like jelly, and tears blurred my vision. It was when he motioned for me to come to him is what sent me running through the crowd. We shared a long kiss while the band was on break.

"Finn what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am where ever you are," He said plainly with his usual goofy grin.

"I love you," I muttered saying something I wished I could have said to him every night since he died.

"I love you too," Finn said giving me another kiss. "You know I always loved seeing you in that shirt."

He looked just like he had before. I didn't know if he knew how much time had passed or that this was our anniversary. That didn't matter right now all that mattered was that he was here, and that he never left me.

As the band returned to the stage he handed me a microphone. He began to play "Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips. Finn began to sing to me.

_When life leaves you high and dry I'll be at your door tonight If you need help, if you need help._  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe To make you well, to make you well._

_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you away from war If you need help, if you need help._  
_Your hope dangling by a string I'll share in your suffering To make you well, to make you well._

_Give me reasons to believe That you would do the same for me._

I took over at this point singing my heart out.

_And I would do it for you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

Finn took over again meaning every word.

_When you fall like a statue I'm gon' be there to catch you Put you on your feet, you on your feet._  
_And if your well is empty Not a thing will prevent me._  
_Tell me what you need, what do you need?_

I sang this verse as I began to cry. My voice was heard through the room. All eyes were on me and Finn.

_I surrender honestly._  
_You've always done the same for me._

_So I would do it for you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone And long after you're gone, gone, gone._

_You're my back bone._  
_You're my cornerstone._  
_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._  
_You're my head start._  
_You're my rugged heart._  
_You're the pulse that I've always needed._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum my heart never stops beating..._

Our voices finally met to harmonize together singing words I had thought over and over again.

_For you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on._  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_Baby, I'm not moving on,_  
_I love you long after you're gone._  
_For you, for you._  
_You would never sleep alone._  
_I love you long, long after you're gone._

_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._  
_Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating._

I broke off here singing the end of the song as Finn had sung the beginning.

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you._

_And long after you're gone, gone, gone._  
_I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone._

As the music faded the crowd cheered. Finn was next to me leading me off of the stage, and into the crowd.

Finn hugged me with a huge grin. My head was laying in the crook of his neck. I looked at my watch it was 11:59 pm. I could see Danny and Sam watching us with matching looks of amusement. Finn looked me in the eyes, and his lips brushed mine as he faded away. It was midnight.

"Happy anniversary Finn." I smiled at him as Danny and Sam rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"He had a train to catch," I answered them with a smile. Finn never left me, and he never would. Sam was right he would always live on in my heart.


End file.
